Yo No Miento, Soy Sutil
by GuajolotA
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random. Inocente hasta que se Corrompa a lo Contrario.
1. Estafador Profesional

**[Titulo:**** Estafador Profesional]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Akiyama, Sra Akiyama, Nao]**

**[Nota: Primer capitulo xD y creo que primer fic en español, me siento especial]**

**Estafador Profesional**

-Akiyama-san-comenzo Nao, tímidamente-¿P-porque se volvió estafador profesional?

-¿Disculpa?

-Pues…es que estudio Psicologia, pudo haber sido psicólogo…pero en ves de eso… ¿Por qué?

-Hum ¿a que viene la pregunta?

-E…esque…tengo curiosidad

-Fue-dijo pesadamente Akiyama-por mi madre-termino volteando su rostro para que Nao no lo viera, sonriendo por la memoria de su madre…una memoria que no olvidaría

-…-

La Sra Akiyama regresaba después de un arduo dia de trabajo, entro a su casa donde vio a su pequeño hijo, Shinichi

-¡Bienvenida a casa mama!

-Oh, Shinichi, ¿estas estudiando?

-¡Si mama! ¡He estado estudiando arduamente, al igual que tu!-la madre sonrio ampliamanete, era casi imposible no notar el talento del chico, por lo que, con un orgullo con el que mi madre nunca me hablaría, dijo;

-¡Hay mijo, algún dia creceras y seras todo un estafador profesional!


	2. Fumador Sensual

**[Titulo: Fumador Sensual]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Akiyama, Nao, y un trio de gente sin nombre]**

**[Nota: es un tipo nuevo de narración para mi [Signoigualde] la histora le paso a unos amigos, y no quería poner OC aun asi sabia que esta historia tenia que ser de Akiyama [ekisde] y decidi agregarle algo mas al final, estem, me gusto mucho, no se por que, estem (me cae que la nota va a ser mas larga que el fic xD) todo lo que escrivi es real a esepcion de el final [el extraño reencuentro] en si todo es cierto, las descripciones, las palabras, las frases y masomenos lo que cada uno dijo, como yo no estaba ahí no estoy segura, pero conociéndolos jeje…ya ya bueno, lean, lo disfrutaran…creo…UY otro SPOT…amo Harry Potter (y el me ama a mi)]**

Esta es la historia de 3 amigos----bueno, 2 amigas y un amigo---bueno, 2 chicas y un afanado, cual he de mencionar, me agrada bastante.

El; era extraño, inchoerente y a veces realista, una de ellas; además de ocurrente y sarcástica, algo amable y muy atrevida, la otra; toda una artista, única y adorable, con un único deseo desde esa mañana.

-Quiero un cigarro-lamento con su voz ronca y seca

-Eso es un problema-dijo pausadamente Pedro Sanchez, cual no era el nombre del joven, mas si su singular apodo

-¿Por qué no simpleente te fumas un cigarro?-menciono la otra chica, cual siempre usaba una sudadera negra

-No tengo, normalmente no fumo, no se porque hoy si

-NO deberías fumar, eres menor de edad…tengo hambre

-Yo también Pedro, ¿Qué quieren?-dijo la jovena mientras veía a su amiga sufrir por nicotina y químicos

-Miren, un McDonald's-dijo la perforadora y fumadora frustrada, con cierto desagrado

-Odio el McDonald's-dijo la no-gótica de negro

-Yo también ¿entramos?

-Bueno

Al salir del desagradable lugar las chicas notaron algo

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Mira a ese tipo!

-¡Tiene Cigarros!

-No eso no, ¡Es muy sensual!

UN joven hombre con pasado de convicto, leía cómodamente su libro fuera del establecimiento, y solo aparto sus ojos de el al soplar suavemente el humo de sus cigarro fuera de s boca

-¡QUIERO UN CIGARRO!

-¿Por qué no le pides?-pregunto el joven con duda

-¡Qué vergüenza! No podría-a lo que su fiel y no fumadora amiga respondió

-¿quieres que lo haga por ti?-el leve movimiento de cabeza le dijo que si, los tres se acercaron u la futura poetisa con sudadera negra y tendencias extrañas como adentrarse a congeladores amablemente pregunto

-¿Me podrías regalar un cigarro?-a lo que el joven con una sonrisa respondió

-Por supuesto, son mentolados, espero no te moleste-ambas chicas casi con un suspiro, negaron con la cabeza. El metió la mano a su bolsillo y alcanzo la cajetilla, la abrió con sumo cuidado y saco un fino cigarro se lo dio a la chica cual respondió con un leve y apenado 'gracias' con su sonrisa de adolecente enamorada

-No hay problema

La joven fumadora tomo el cigarro y con un rostro apenado pregunto

-¿Alguien tiene encendedor?-previendo la respuesta, su amida tomo el cigarro y voltio al joven

-Disculpa las molestias ¿me lo prendes?-casi rio el joven, seguro había sido un buen día para él, tomo el cigarro, lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió pasándoselo inmediatamente a quien noto, era la verdadera fumadora del grupo

-¡Gracias!-respondió el trió cuando el par de adolecentes enamoradas casi corren a la esquina más cercana

-¡Son mentolados!-grito la fumadora al aspirar fuertemente del cigarro

-¡Viste su libro! ¡Siempre quise leer ese libro!

-¡Es tan adorable!

-¡y sensual!¡

-¡Kyaaaaa….!

-…¿y por qué no le piden su correo?-pregunto el joven rompiendo la magia del momento

-Estem-el silencio que siguió de ambas respondió

-¿no lo van a hacer?

-Deberíamos…-comenzó la joven de rizadas pestañas y negra sudadera

-Asi podemos pagarle del cigarro algún día…-continuo la joven fumadora mientras jugaba con su inusual cabello recién cortado por su propia y experta madre

-¡Si vamos!-ambas se acercaron a la esquina e incluso antes de dar la vuelta, vieron al joven ex-convicto y no pudieron continuar

-¡Es muy sensual!-chillo la joven que vestía ese día un suéter morado que ella misma corto, por lo tanto no era la fanática del negro

-¡No creo que pueda!

-Pero has hecho cosas más vergonzosas-comenzó el Pedro falso-Si no me equivoco una vez saliste a correr durante una tormenta de granizo

-Eso no fue vergonzoso, ¡Fue doloroso!-y así conversaciones variadas comenzaron

-¡Lo hare!-grito la fumadora y tomando todo su valor y un poco de su reserva de dignidad, se dirigieron al McDonald's y con una triste realización notaron que el ya se había ido

-Ja-rio sin sarcasmo ni malicia el único presente con cromosoma Y, el jamás se burlaría de sus amigas, ni haría algo con fines crueles-si se hubieran decidido antes el estaría aquí

-¡Cállate Pedro!...creo que mi corazón, se ha roto-chillo la jovena con ausencia de color en la ropa-bueno, en fin, ¿Dónde es tu casa?-el joven señalo la acera de enfrente, cruzaron la calle y al entrar inevitablemente notaron que;

-El McDonald's se ve desde aquí-la naturalmente ronca joven dijo mientras tocaba la colilla de cigarro que alguna vez le perteneció al posible hombre de su vida y sus sueños

Toda la tarde se sentaron cerca la ventana, esperando que el joven hombre en un desesperado deseo por una hamburguesa volviera; nunca lo hizo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué en mi casa no?-pregunto algo sorprendido el único hombre del trió de esta historia

-Mi corazón sigue roto-dijo la chica cual hoy llevaba una sudadera gris, que por la apariencia de vieja se notaba que alguna vez había sido negra.

-Oh, tienes novio, lo superaras, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes ganas de fumar?

-Creo que no, creo que nunca podre volver a fumar

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver la película con alguien más! ¡Alguien que si entienda!-la culpa las venció y accedieron con la cabeza baja y la dignidad acabada

-Mira el McDonad's-menciono la joven cual cabello pronto tomaría el tono cual berenjena…también por un cigarro (de otro tipo), pero esa es otra historia

-Qué asco

-Lo se

-Miren-dijo el joven-el fumador sensual-a las chicas no les parecía extraño qye su heterosexual amigo lo llamara así, así lo habían apodado.

El fumador sensual se veía más serio que la ultima vez, seguro tenía un problemas, pero antes de que el trió dinámico de esta historia (por mas chiche barato de libro de magos sonase) pudiese planear algo, una inocente voz desde atrás de ellos los detuvo todo proceso mental

-Sr Akiyama-el fumador, al parecer de nombre Akiyama, volteo a su dirección, sin voltearlos a ver a ellos necesariamente

-Llegas tarde-y aunque sus palabras eran duras, los tres jóvenes por su lamentable experiencia en el amor, supieron que internamente segur se escuchaba música romántica electro-pop e internamente el tal Akiyama (al cual le quedaba mejor 'fumador sensual') bailaba como un completo idiota

-Lo siento-la joven mujer de cabello negro paso junto a ellos con un leve 'lo siento' y comenzaba a hablar animadamente sobre 'la invitación' y 'el abogado idiota' no pudieron oír más, ya que el par de posibles tortolos se fue.

-…Si tan solo hubieran pedido su correo a tiempo-dijo serio pero cómicamente el joven adolecente a quien le respondieron en coro las chicas

-lo sé.


	3. Garrafon de Lágrimas

**[Titulo: Garrafón de Lagrimas]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Nao, Akiyama]**

**[Nota: No morí, ni olvide este fic, solo que con el Hiatus de Liar Game…]**

**Garrafón de Lágrimas**

Si Akiyama intentara contar cuantas veces había visto llorar a Nao, jamás terminaría…

Era como los dígitos de Pi. Interminables infinitos, posiblemente cíclicos. ¿Cuántas veces habrán sido? Era realmente imposible contarlas

_Tal vez debería clasificarlos_

¡Si! Como: llanto descontrolado, lágrimas silenciosas, sollozos y cosas como esas…

¿A quién engañaba? Aun así JAMAS sabría el número, eran demasiadas.

_Pero aun así unas son peores que otras._

No mal entiendan; JAMAS sabia como reaccionar, pero una cosa era acompañarla en el funeral de su padre—en el que no había 'pero' que valiera—y otra era reaccionar cuando se le hecho en brazos llorando porque estaba a punto de perder por que Fukunaga la había traicionado.

_Y estaban _esas _ocasiones._

Esas veces no solo estaba incomodo, sino que además no sabía que decirle, ¡y el era psicólogo! Tal vez consolar a la gente no era su fuerte…

_Qué bueno que termine en la cárcel, sería un pésimo psicólogo._

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que la cárcel! Fueron días difíciles sin poder ni siquiera poder agacharse…_

Aun siendo malo consolando conocía una que otra palabra que haría a Nao sentirse un poquito mejor.

'No estás sola' 'Te ayudare' o incluso unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero esto, _estas_ ocasiones eran otro NIVEL

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Akiyama ligerísimamente preocupado e infinitamente incomodo.

-Sí,-contesto Nao entre sollozos-estoy bien

Le era imposible a Akiyama no sentirse incomodo, pero sabia que a veces Nao necesitaba desahogarse.

Pero de todas maneras _¿Por qué estaba viendo Dumbo?_

**Yo si lloro viendo Dumbo, pero no tanto como viendo… otras películas.**

**Y con otras películas me refiero a 'El Rey Leon'.**

**Bye~**


	4. Inocente hasta que se Corrompa

**[Titulo: Inocente Hasta que se Corrompa a lo Contrario]**

**[Genero: Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Akiyama, Nao]**

**[Nota: ¿Hace cuanto que no actualizan? ¿O será que no los han traducido?]**

**Inocente Hasta que se Corrompa a lo Contrario**

La inocencia es algo hermoso, es algo bellísimo y que todos deberíamos intentar proteger. La inocencia era algo único que una vez perdida jamás vuelve y si alguien sabía bien de este tema era Shin'ichi Akiyama.

No era casualidad que hubiera decidido ayudar a Nao, sabía que él podía protegerla e incluso guiarla sin tener que destruir su inocencia por completo. Sabía que el podía instruirla y enseñarle como cuidarse del mundo, pero sin transformarla en el monstruo que el resto de los humanos son, quería protegerla y mantenerla por siempre inocente, pero no ignorante. Sabia que el podía ser su apoyo y resolver cualquier duda que tuviese, aunque en muchas ocasiones sentía la terrible necesidad de dejar de hacerlo.

-Akiyama-san, ¿Que es suripanta?


End file.
